A Clash of Sentient Beings
by HardenedHeart
Summary: An extensive HiE story. Joseph Bradley Christensen arrives in equestia with a bang, but brings many problems. Rated M for lots of possible violence. Not too much romance however. Another small summary is included in chapter 1. Title sucks...sorry. OCxx?


This is my first fanfic ever. I have never done any writing on MLP either. If this turns out wierd or badly written, please forgive me. I rarely do any writing period, and the worst part is that this has been typed completely on my phone. Excuse any errors in spelling and/or grammar please. Moderate constructive criticism is encouraged.

Some things to know: this story is all over the place. Inspiration comes from so many sources. I dont know how to properly give credit to the people who originally came up with ideas, so I will list what games and shows ideas come from. Tribes: Ascend, Halo franchise, Star wars, Firefly/serenity, The Artemis Fowl Series, and many more who will recieve credit when material or events are used. I have also read many fanfics, so if I use a concept that you created, let me know so that I can give you credit. The only things I take credit for are the OCs and creative combination of events.

Chapter 1: Arrival

Admiral Joseph Bradley Christensen awoke from his artificial slumber in the cryotube. He could feel the blood being pumped back into his veins, replacing the mixture that prevented ice crystals from forming and puncturing his organs. His neural enhancements booted up and quickly did an analysis on his vital systems. After they were proclaimed fully functional, he recieved total control of his body.

Bradley was climbing out of the tube when the first wave of memories rushed into his brain. He stumbled and fell onto the hard metal floor. A loud "Fuck" was heard as he made his way back to his feet. He should have remembered that the massive amount of thought is slightly disorienting. Then again, how could he remember this simple fact when all his memories were stored in a small chip at the base of his neck? He then noticed the small trickle of blood coming from the small cut above his eye. As he wiped it away, his thoughts were led to his obviously reduced reaction time. He decided to take a few minutes to sit and survey his room.

The first things he noticed was the obvious damage to the thick metal doors and the cryotube. The glass window on the tube was cracked and there were a few dents in the casing. What intriged him more, however, was the thin layer of rust covering a large bulge in the thick steel of the door. Taking alarm at this, Bradley got dressed in some casual clothes from his personal chest. He then walked over to the podium sticking out of the floor.

He activated its screen with a small switch and tapped in the command to begin transfering his consience to his virtual office. Making sure to face himself towards the door so that he could see anything that forced its way through, he began the transfer.

Entering virtual reality was similar to waking up after a long nap. Bradley shook away these feelings as his office materialized. He walked over to a small screen displaying the information about the ship. Everything was fine except for signs of damage on the rear flight deck. He turned to another display showing a camera view of the deck. It was pockmarked with craters and the large bay doors were open. Noticing burn marks, he started flipping through different camera views. Though there were thousands of cameras, his neural implants were able to absorb an almost complete view of the interior of the massive ship in a few seconds. After seeing many grusome piles of bodies, ash, and obvious signs of The Flood, he backed away from the terminal and went to the ship logs.

In an almost panicking manner, he dowloaded everything that had happened since the last year he had been awake: 2532.

He noticed that the date on the most recent recording was May 1, 2987.

"Fuckfuckfuck shitshit ... WHAT IN THE NAME OF EVERYTHING HOLY IS GOING ON?"

Standard protocol for this ship was that the acting commander, who was Admiral Christensen, would stay in cryosleep until atmospheric reentry. To keep order, however, the commander was to be woken every 10 years for at least 2 months. Made obvious by the more than 400 year gap was a huge problem.

Be assured, this is indeed a mlp fanfic. The next chapter will focus on history. Pony action wont happen until chapter 3. After chapter 3 however, i am going to write the next however many chapters over a week, then you can expect a daily update. Thanks for reading, and please give advice.

...


End file.
